A Lesson in
by Leofan221
Summary: A collection of 2007 scenes with Asami starring as one of the main characters. No particular order, just some sibling moments.
1. Sibling Rivalry

**AFTER WATCHING THE TMNT 2007 MOVIE FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME, I DECIDED TO SET SOME SCENES FROM THAT MOVIE WITH ASAMI IN IT. THESE ARE IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER, AND STUFF, SO HERE YA GO. ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

**~LEOFAN221**

I knew immediately that Raph hadn't quite forgiven Leo for leaving. That was made overly obvious when Raphael drew his Sai against his brother, and attacked Leo with an anger that controlled him. It would not end well, for either of them. Leo would be injured and Raph would never forgive himself for what he has done. It started earlier that night, after Raph had gone out, and Leo had followed less than an hour later.

"Leonardo, this team you are so eager to lead is incomplete. You know what you must do."

It wasn't a question, but Leo responded with, "Hai, Sensei."

I followed my eldest younger brother out of the Lair, and out onto the rooftops of our city, and I realized that we weren't following our normal patrol pattern. It was almost like Leo was...looking for something. Or someone. I knew shortly that we were looking for the city's newest vigilante, the Nightwatcher. Leo meant to either make him retire, or push up daisies. I could only hope that whoever this is, that they don't engage my brother. No matter how skilled Nightwatcher may be, Leo was twice that. Easily.I hid on a nearby rooftop, close enough to see and hear what was going on, but far enough away to not be seen. I doubted that Leo knew I was here, and I didn't want to have to fight him, not in his current bad mood. He had cornered the Nightwatcher on a rooftop. He slowly approached the armored man.

"I want you to know I appreciate your intentions, but you can't change the world like this. The road your in is a dead. I know, I tried, so I'm gonna give you one chance to just walk away, and stop this vigilante nonsense." Leo said, by the end speaking stridently and narrowing his eyes.

I could hear the masked man murmur something before drawing out his chains and swinging them, ready for a fight and expecting one. Leo had a look of slight amusement on his face as he warned the brash man.

"Look, trust me when I tell you. You don't wanna do this." The armored man clearly wanted to fight, judging by the way he swung his chains at Leonardo. Leo dodged his attacks easily, taunting him all the time.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I noticed that you got quite a temper. You call that an ATTACK?! Hey, have you EVER done this before?!" This last insult/taunt seemed to have the most effect. Nightwatcher dropped his chains, and held up his hands in a fighting gesture. This seemed to amuse my blue banded brother, because he went into a more serious fighting stance of his own.

"Alright, finally some excitement!" Nightwatcher and Leo went all out, Leo clearly having the upper hand. Leo gave another peice of advice.

"You know...funny thing about anger: let it comsume you, and soon anough...you lose sight of everything." Leo had gotten behind the vigilante, and gave a strong uppercut to the man's jaw. he went up and backward, and...wait a second...was that...RED BANDANA TAILS?! RAPH?!

Clearly, Leo hadn't seen the tails, because he stalked over to his fallen brother, muttering something about a dark prince. Raph started to get up, and Leo finally saw his brother instead of the Nightwatcher. He looked shell shocked, and hurt. Raph, on the other hand, looked downright angry, and roughly kicked Leo backwards after Leo's shocked, "Raph?! What?!"

"You are so smug, ya know dat(A.N/ This is Raph's accent, as near as I can replicate on paper. XD)? Ya think the world revolves around ya, don't you? That we couldn't possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Leoardo to guide us through our problems, huh?! Well I got a newflash for ya: We got along just FINE without YOU!" Leo looked at his brotehr with incredulous disbelief.

"Oh, and THIS qualifies as JUST FINE?! DRESSING UP LIKE IT'S HALLOWEEN EVERY NIGHT, RISKING THE SAFETY OF OUR FAMILY?! I mean, COME ON! What were you THINKING?!"

Raph glared swords at Leo, pointing a gloved hand at him as he spoke, anger poisining his every word.

"Don't push it, Leo. You can't leave home, and come back expecting us to fall in line again, like your little soldiers!" Now, Leo looked angry, and defensive.

"Hey! I was TRAINING! Training to be a better LEADER! For YOU! Why do you HATE ME for THAT?!"

"And whoever said I wanted ta BE lead?! I'm better off calling my own shots now. Get used to it!" The last sentense was said in a low, dangerous growl that made my eyes widen in fright. Raph had held in all this anger for so long, the unopened bottle has just burst. (A.N: TMNT 2003 reference, sorry :) I was preparing to intervene when I froze at Leo's words. turns out Leo had been building up anger inside his own bottle.

"You aren't ready! Your impatient, hottempered and, more importantly, I'm BETTER than you." Raph laughted like this was the single craziest thing Leo had ever said.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, you know somethin' big brother? I'm gonna havta dissagree with ya on THAT one!" With this, he drew his sais, and prepared for attack. Leo stood there calmly, not wanting to engage him, offering one last warning. It was only fair, though Raph didn't take it.

"Don't do this, Raph." It was an order, and Raph replied by narrowing his eyes to match Leo's look of concentration.

"I'm done takin orders." With that, Raph drew his Sai, and Leo followed suite seconds after with his katanas. I saw the clear anger, hurt and rage in Raph's eyes, and the also hurt, hesitant, and yet resolute look in Lenardo's. They went at it before I could do anything. At one point, it looked like Leo had stabbed his little brother in the neck, but then I realized he hadn't. The fight was over when Raph broke the blades on Leo's katanas, and kicked him to the floor, slamming his Sai into the ground inches away from his head. As if just now realizing what he had done, Raph slowly stood, his eyes wide in terror, and shame as he turned and ran as he had never ran in his life. Leo just stood there, watching his little brother disappear over the rooftops. I had to duck behind an AC unit to avoid getting seen by...walking statutes?! We have walking statues in this city now?! They were followed by something few Foot ninja, but that's not what bothered me. What bothered me was that they were heading directly for Leonardo. I picked off the ninjas on the way over to Leo, who was being knocked around as if he were a plaything, not a deadly warrior. I took up a fighting stance over Leo's prostrate form. The statues merely chuckled as a huge hammer slammed into my chest, knocking my back, and sent me careening over the edge. I fell to earth with a thud into a dumpster. I passed then and there, Raph's scream for his brother being the last thing I heard.


	2. Adjustmentswelcome home, Leonardo!

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE FOR Y'ALL! SORRY! I DO HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF THIS SITE, YA KNOW! ANYWAY, R&R, NO FLAMERS, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. **

**~LEOFAN221**

"Okay, Leo, I'll bite, what are we doin' up 'ere?" Raph asked, clearly getting impatient with his direct younger brother, but I didn't care why we were here, as long as we were all together. Leo had just returned from his extra-long training exercise in Latin America. He just showed up, out of the blue. Mikey, Donnie, and Lu-lu had fallen asleep watching TV, and I was up late reading a great book, Redwall. It's about an Abbey of talking woodland creatures that get invaded by an evil rat, with a vast horde of other vermin behind him. A young mouse, Matthais by name, finds in himself a true warrior spirit, and eventually defeats the rat, Cluny, in single combat. The guy who wrote it, Brain Jacques, was writing to a school for blind children. How cool is that?!

_I was reading the last little bit, when the light went out in my room. Then, a voice that wasn't one I had heard in a while comes from the shadows._

"_You know, they say that staying out this late isn't good for you." I smile, but stay calm, trying to keep him talking and feeling at least one emotion, to make it easier for me to pinpoint him._

"_Well, that is RICH, coming from a member of a team that once spent it's nights guarding the city." a chuckle and an influx of amusement come from the corner farthest from the door. I tense, ready to spring as the pheromones come closer. I leap out, and football tackle my brother to the ground playfully, like we used to, then hug him like he was about to disappear._

"_It's great to see you again, Asami." _

"_It's really great to see you again, too, Leonardo. Did April tell you...what's been going on?" I asked, leaning back, so I could look at him in the dark. I have great night vision, like a true wolf, so I can make him out okay. _

"_Yeah...Don's an IT tech support guy, Mikey hosts birthday parties, and Raph doesn't do anything all day." He said, sounding annoyed at what Raph's been doing. I knew Leo was a little disappointed at the way things were here, but we had gotten so used to our life without Leonardo, I didn't quite know how to cope with him returning. I had no idea how Raph would react. He blew up any time someone mentioned the turtle in blue, now returned. I shook those thoughts out of my head, and voiced my curiosity as to how long ago he had returned. _

"_Have you talked to Splinter yet? He's been worried, ever since you stopped writing." Leo looked guilty at the mention of him not writing. He looked away, and stood. _

"_I...need to talk to Splinter now." He said, and I could smell the guilt, shame, and failure coming off him, although I didn't know what the shell he'd feel failure about. _

"_Welcome home, Leonardo." He smiled as he stood in the doorway. _

"_Thanks, sis." He said, and left._

"I told Splinter I'd get this team in shape again." Leo snapped, already getting frustrated with his direct younger brother. I rolled my eyes, and watched Don practice for the first time in forever with his staff. He still had a lot of his usual grace and skill, but we definitely did need to train. I hadn't had the time to practice a whole lot, what with my job as a call-with-your-problems nurse. I took the job because they needed an extra nurse, and my skills in medicine rivaled Donnie's. Not to brag or anything, though. I'm just saying. I was sitting in a chair, talking to random people with even weirder health problems for 90% of the day. The other ten was mainly spent cooking, mediating, and keeping Raph and Donnie from each others throats.

"Hey, I've been training! Since you left, my video game scores have, like, doubled!" Mikey declared proudly. I sat on top of a water-tower, playing with my tomahawk.

"Right...and while you've been playing games, little brother, this Nightwatcher character's come into the neighborhood like some kinda vigilante showboat. But his days are done." Leo said with such finality, I was worried for the poor guy, especially if we ran into him, or vice versa. I sheathed my tomahawks ans jumped down, landing a little funny, praying that Leo didn't notice my lack of practice. Thankfully, Raphael was there to distract him, although it was unplanned. Mikey's snickering was covered by Raph's jumping down from the ledge he had been sitting on.

"Hey! You went AWOL, Leo, and the Nightwatcher was the only guy to pick up the slack." Raph spat, and walked over to Leo, causing him to take a few steps back. "Crime never took a break. You did." Raph said, and I wanted to slap him.

"Raph, come off it already! He's back now! Why can't you just be happy about it, for once!" I growled, now standing next to Leo. I could smell as well as sense the tension rising.

"I heard his bike turns into, like, a plane, or a jetpack!" Mikey said excitedly, trying to ease the mood. "Hey, Don. Your smart. Why don't we have Jetpacks?" Mikey asked, as said turtle walked to the other side of the tower, holding his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, that's good, Mikey. I don't even trust you with a driver's license. Have ya seen the way this guy behaves when-" Don was rudely interrupted by a loud roar that wasn't human. We ran over to the edge of the roof, looking toward the construction site that the noise had come from.

"Whoa! Wuh-hoh, someone's cranky!" He stated, pointing toward the site. There was another roar, and Raph wriggled to get his muscles loose, before jumping over the side of the roof we were on.

"Okay, Jungle-Boy. Grab a vine!" He muttered. Leo tried to grab him, but ended up just missing him, leaning over the edge of the roof.

"Raaphh, wait! Splinter told us not to fight!" Leo growled, as Mikey and Donnie joined him. I sighed, as I prepared to go after them.

"What choice do we have, Leo? Come on. We can at least make sure that they don't get injured too badly." I say, trying to make him feel better. He sighed in frustration, and we jumped down onto a crane and worked our way over to the building site.

"Alright, but remember; we're only up here for training!" Leo grumbles. I chuckle.

"You know what I always say: train by doing, dude!" Mikey proclaimed happily. I roll my eyes.

"Mikey...when have you ever said that?" Don asks. He had actually never said that, but he was in the fighting kinda mood. He would say anything to get to pummel something. Raph muttered something about a monkey cage, but I was more concerned by the weird feeling I was developing. This wouldn't just be like an old time stop-the-bad-guys-and-get-away-free night. Oh, no. It wouldn't be a regular night for a while. But that's the way it is with us, our 'luck,' some might call it.

We are cursed with all the weirs things in this city, which mainly involve aliens, and mad scientists.

Sometimes just mad people.

It didn't matter, though.

We would always remember one thing.

We are family. We fight together, for one another.

No mutant left behind: our one rule.

And we would break it, soon.


End file.
